Secret Place
by MemoriesxArexFading
Summary: Brooke's summer romance follows her home in a surprising twist. Where does her heart truly ly? Will she stay with her long time boyfriend Lucas Scott or turn to the relationship that was denied before it could start? Brathan/Brucas.


Hey guys! Sorry I have been so busy but I have a new story for you and hopefully you will enjoy it while I come up with ideas for my other stories. Read&Review. I enjoy reading all over your comments!

**Secret Place**

Sitting next to Lucas on the beach, Brookes toes wiggled in the loose sand, contemplating as their fellow classmates around them continued to party. She was happy to be home again but there were things about California she was going to miss.

Seeing the distant look in her hazel eyes, his hand swept the long strands of brown hair to the side, clearing the obstructed view of her angelic face.

"I'm glad that you're back pretty girl…god how I missed you." He exhaled the breathe he'd been holding in.

Her eyes focused on the buzzed cut, blonde haired, blue eyed boy sitting next to her. She'd been too lost in her thoughts of California to enjoy the moment between them.

"I missed you too" she added half heartedly.

Mentally she scolded herself, determining it was time to let go of her summer romance and enjoy someone who she could actually be in a relationship with. After all, Lucas was an amazing guy.

"_Well well… it's tree hills superstar actually coming back to grace us with her presences." Lucas teased as he walked toward her and pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back._

"_Awe Lucas Scott showing up to sweep me off my feet after immediately landing… Is someone making up for his summer trouble?" _

"_Actually I came because I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible before school started back and your friends tried to drag you away from me."_

_3 months ago when Brooke left for California, they had settled on an agreement that they could freely hook up with anyone as long as their was no emotions involved. It seemed like a simple agreement but Brooke made it knowing that she wouldn't and couldn't follow through with it._

"_Well I am all yours now.." Her comment referring to an alternate meaning instead of the conversation at the moment._

"If it isn't the man of the hour" Lucas interrupted her thoughts, rising to his feet and walking over to the mystery man that had appeared out of thin air.

"Brooke this is my half brother, bro this is my girlfriend Brooke."

Standing up, she brushed the sand off her ass and thighs as she walked over to greet him.

As she stepped closer, his face because clear. "Nathan!" she blurted out confused and disoriented as her mind ran through the scenario unfolding before her eyes.

_Snuggled up against his body, Brooke stared at Nathan as he continued to hold eye contact with her. They'd been laying in bed together for the past 4 hours, avoid saying goodbye to one another._

_After 2 summers together, they'd finally allowed the attraction to take course even though there was no true commitment between them. _

_This summer their relationship went further than they'd anticipated. Physically for the first time they'd gone further than drunken kisses and hugging goodbye. Emotionally they'd let their guards down and allowed the words 'I love you' to come into play. _

"_So what are we going to do about the school year?" Brooke asked dreading the answer she knew was coming._

"_We both know the long-distance thing wont work for either of us…" Nathan answered honestly even though his heart ached to answer it like that._

_They both wanted their to be a relationship but they were on opposite coast and with busy schedules during the year and the only contact allowed was through emails and texting. _

"_Yeah… It would never work" her voice trailed off, discouraged by the thought of this ending soon._

"_I still love you" Nathan told her, cupping her face in his as he pulled her in for a kiss. _

_Their lips melted into one another as her hands cradled his neck, straddling his body as he pulled her closer. The connection was undeniable but their timing couldn't be more off. _

_His free hand dragged up her bare skin, exploring her body while he had the chance. He was determined to make their last moments together count. _

"_You know each other?" Lucas asked as he glance back and forth between the two of them as his curiosity grew with each added moment of silence. _

"_We met in Cali" the tall raven haired basketball player informed Lucas, leaving out the details of their physical and emotional relationship. _

"_Our summer house is a few houses down from his." Brooke added, not sure how much she was will to inform Lucas about due to new facts that they were related. _

"_Did something happen between the two of you?" The questions grew as he caught the stares between them._

_Brooke and Nathan's eyes remained locked on each other. They hadn't expected seeing each other after their goodbye less than 2 weeks ago. _

"_Just friends" Nathan added breaking eye contact and patting his little brother on the shoulder, trying to relieve some of his building anticipation. _

_Her eyes fell to the sand and forced a smile before looking back up at the two of them._

_What had she gotten herself into._


End file.
